Twisted Love
by Prisoner of Azkaban
Summary: ((R for later chapters)) Hermione is to start Year 6 at Hogwarts, and with Voldemort gone, she can focus non-stop on schoolwork and her two best friends. But when something happens that Hermione cant help, can she control her emmotions until the year ends


A/C-  
  
Hey! My first Fan fiction, I hope I do justice on my pathetic story line x3  
  
Summery: ((R for later chapters)) Hermione is to start Year 6 at Hogwarts, and with Voldemort gone, she can focus non-stop on schoolwork and her two best friends. But when something happens with her and her best friend, can she overcome her feelings?  
  
In Hermione's perspective, unless stated otherwise.  
  
Oh yeah, pretty much all H/Hr fluff. 3  
  
Other ships: R/L and a little D/G, though one sided N/G  
  
Hermione waited desperately at her door for her mother to get home. Emily Granger had left over an hour ago to fetch her two best friends in the world, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Yet, she only called Ron, Ronald to annoy him. ((And it works))  
  
She stood by the window, biting her lip and looking overly anxious. Impatient for the year to begin, she had already put on her school uniform, but would save the robes for the train ride, seeing as they had the Hogwarts crest on them.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a knock at the back door, and went squealing to the door, opening it up to two smiling faces. She laughed, and grabbed the two in break-neck hugs, and only stopped when she heard the complaints.  
  
"Alright, alright Hermione! Were happy to see you, too!" Came Ron's muffled voice.  
  
She beamed, and stepped back, and wouldn't of been surprised if her jaw dropped. Ron was ((If possible)) even taller then he was last summer, and his hair a bit longer. He had obviously matured over the summer, and she could tell each of his features. And then, she looked to her other best friend. She noticed his raven-black hair was also, like Ron's, a little longer, but still as messy as she could remember. His glasses were dirty ((She would have to scold him for not cleaning later)) and his green eyes shown bright behind his glasses. He was taller, but Hermione had grown, too, so they were almost the same height. ((With Harry only beating her by a couple of inches))  
  
"Hey Hermione. How has your summer been?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
"Good," Hermione replied, she seemed to not be able to shake the grin off her face. "You?"  
  
"The normal," He shrugged, with an amused expression. "Dudley doesn't follow his diet, Aunt Petunia complains non-stop, and Uncle Vernon scowls and yells at me if the fire-alarm goes off"  
Ron laughed, and butted into the conversation. "Well, at least you don't have Ginny! She invited Dean over, and she said right before they went into the room, 'Lets cast a privacy charm, okay?' Mom went ballistic! But it turns out it was just school work and loud music."  
  
Harry snorted into the cup of tea that Mrs. Granger had brought around, and Hermione glared. "Well, why all the assumptions? Everybody thinks all these bad things about Ginny, but sh-"She stopped as she saw Harry and Ron looking at her with raised brows.  
  
Later that morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Platform 9 ¾ and took seats on the train, along with Luna Lovegood and Neville. Hermione thought it looked extremely familiar, except that Ginny wasn't in, and Cho wasn't at school anymore. She couldn't barge in. Though it was rather amusing to see Harry as red as he was that day.  
  
Harry sat down next to her, and Neville mumbled about going to visit Ginny. Hermione suppressed a giggle. Then, surprisingly, Ron sat down next to Luna, and they started talking. Hermione grinned and turned to Harry. "So! Excited to go back home?" He shrugged, but then smiled. "Hogwarts IS my home, huh? Well, I suppose my parent's house was a home and Sirius' would've been..." He trailed off, and Hermione didn't press on the subject. She had tried to avoid going into that subject for awhile, but knew he would have to talk about that sooner or later.  
  
After awhile of talking of there summers, and wondering who the new DADA teacher was going to me, eating sweets, and playing exploding snap, Hogwarts came into view. Hermione and the others hurried to put on their robes, and gathered their stuff. Ron grabbed Pig, Harry grabbed Hedwig, and Hermione wrestled Crookshanks into her arms. ((Crookshanks was eyeing a bird outside))  
  
They arrived in the Great Hall, and Dumbledore stood in front of them, looking older then ever, but still beaming and energetic as ever.  
  
"Sure is looking same but different, huh?" Hermione said, grinning. She knew she didn't make sense. She opened her mouth to correct herself, but Harry laughed and put a finger to her lips, stopping her. "I know what you meant"  
  
She blushed slightly, shrugged, and turned to Professor McGonagall who was starting the sorting. She zoned out only slightly during it, and the normal announcements that their headmaster had for them. But one was new, and she thought she might have to clean out her ears to see if she heard right.  
  
"This year, the prefects will share rooms" Was all she heard. She looked in horror to Ron. Share rooms with him? "Oh no..." She thought distressed but, on the other hand, Ron didn't look that happy either. They had crushes on each other for awhile, but theyd gotten over that when Ron fell for Luna, and she had developed slight feelings for her other friend, though she didn't know how strong her feelings were at the moment.  
  
She rose in shock and went over to Harry and Ron, who were talking. "Im prefect now" Harry said in a flat voice. Hermione stopped.  
  
"How does THAT work?" She questioned, though her heart seemed to have stopped beating.  
  
"I don't know, it says it here in this letter" Harry said.  
  
Hermione suppressed a smile, maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. 


End file.
